


They Don't Know About Us

by ohthathurt (cloisterrific_221B)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisterrific_221B/pseuds/ohthathurt
Summary: In which Ziam create a joint Youtube account where they want to post vlogs about their daily lives, but it turns out quite differently.





	They Don't Know About Us

“No, listen you do it.” Zayn shoved the laptop towards Liam and into his lap. They were sat in their comfiest pajamas in bed, blankets strewn across and tangled in their legs. Liam put his cup of coffee down on the side table and gave Zayn all his attention.

Lately, with all the media circus and hype around the two of them, frankly which was expected since they came out, the fans were getting antsier by the day, desperate for a view into the lives of ‘Ziam’.

_Liam giggled into Zayn’s shoulder as his husband scrolled through his twitter feed, their mentions rife with the hashtag, even having made it a worldwide trend._

_“This is mad,” he whispered into the soft material of Zayn’s hoodie, only getting a gentle peck on his head from the other man as a response._

_He knew Zayn was, too, in awe of the positive response, both the men having expected to have lost a chunk of their followers. But it didn’t happen, and now the worst was over, the coming out dealt with. Now they had their entire lives to look forward to, to be as they are and always will be: together._

Liam frowned at his husband’s blank expression and looked down at the screen of the laptop, a red and white themed page open on it. He sighed and regarded Zayn with a gentle gaze. Zayn had always thought his lack of tech knowledge was a weakness but Liam was always there to get him out of such thoughts.

“Babe, it’s easy, don’t worry.” He chastened the other man, only pulling a tentative look from him but not much else.

He tugged on Zayn’s hoodie (Liam’s merch from his first album) and tucked him into his side, a strong arm preventing him from squirming too much. A few clicks and a few details added and their new joint Youtube account was ready to use. Liam smiled triumphantly at the screen then turned his face to look at Zayn who was –

\- slumped across Liam’s chest, with drooping eyelashes and an open mouth, fast asleep.

He grinned down at the sight; maybe this is what he should start with, he thought devilishly, slowly pulling his cellphone towards him from the side table and switching on the camera app.

***

It was well after a few months when Zayn decided he’d had enough for a whole vlog-like video to be posted on their account. Of course, they loved their fans and wanted to share their lives with them too but there was only so much vlogging they could squeeze in, with their busy schedules and hectic routines.

Zayn had taken to recording during breaks at the studio with Liam giggling intensely at Loki rolling around on the floor, snorting between munching on fries. He zoomed in on Liam’s red face, beard growing thick and scruffy and a snapback worn backwards perched on his head. He looked every bit as the teenager he fell in love with. Reprimanding himself for being a sap, he continued recording until Liam’s laughs had resorted into loud snorts, his body bowing with the force of his laughter and the camera shook because damn his giggles were infectious.

Unbeknownst to Zayn, Liam had also taken to capturing those soft, sweet and quiet moments between the two of them, where not a stitch of designer wear was on their backs, where no deal was left to be fulfilled and where no one could see them.

_“They don’t know about us”, Liam whispered into Zayn’s ear, giggling slightly as he pulled a clingy Zayn onto his lap, the sounds around them drowned in lazy, sloppy kisses._

At the moment, Liam sneaked across their lounge and hid behind one of the sofas, his feet bare to hide the sound of his steps, he grinned to himself as he switched on his camera app.

Zayn was stood with his back to the lounge, humming under his breath and slightly swaying from side to side as he cut some vegetables on the counter.

_“We need to start eating healthy, Liam.” His hand was given a sharp slap when Liam attended to sneak another fry from the dinner table. He pouted but his husband fixed a pointed expression, and Liam deflated with a heaving sigh._

Well if he was gonna be eating salad for the rest of his life, at least he can get some revenge for it. He edged closer from behind the couch until he was almost right behind Zayn, only a couch separating the two. He was still recording when he heard it, the smoky undertones sounding out familiar hums and lyrics.

He was singing songs off Liam’s album. Liam quickly turned the front-facing camera on, his hands shaky and heart beating with the force of the love he felt for his husband. He recorded himself listening to Zayn singing and humming in the kitchen while he mouthed the words, “I love him!” to the camera.

***

They sat across each other on different sofas, facing each other with laptops propped up and a video file open on each screen. Liam had Zayn’s laptop with a video ready to play and Zayn had Liam’s. The two had decided after gathering enough footage and little snippets to make their own edits of the video clips. That is of course, Zayn had made two, his first one being too ‘artsy’ for Liam. Sue him, he liked filters.

But right now, the two needed to watch each other’s edits to finally decide on which one should be posted. They both pressed play after a quick nod and with headphones on, watched the videos.

By the end of it, Zayn was in tears but so was Liam.

***

When fans had logged onto their social medias, they had been absolutely gobsmacked to find a video, an edit rather full of unseen footage of Liam and Zayn. But most importantly, an edit of Ziam made by the very own Ziam.

Ecstatic and helplessly breathless, with one click they all watched the video one by one. And as expected were in tears after it.

Tears of hysterical laughter, of course.

You see, while they had anticipated a romantic view into the lives of a married couple, what they had gotten was snippets of hysterical giggling, antics of Not-a-Morning-Person Zayn, Loki attempting to fit himself into a vase and also Zayn laying in a strip of sunlight, shared grumpily with the rest of their pets.

_“It’s art, Liam.” He proclaimed, voice mock-serious._

_“What, laying in the sunlight?”_

_“Ye-ow! Loki no- Liam! Your son is being annoying.”_

_“Oh, so he’s my son when he’s annoying but it’s ‘That’s my boy!’ when he sits on my face when I’m sleeping!”_

There were also cute moments of the two, sharing a slice of cake but that clip ended when a drunk Zayn smeared chocolate icing on Liam’s forehead while shouting ‘Simba!’

Also on the video, was when Liam had accidentally set fire to roses on a dinner date –

_“It’s symbolic, Liam.”_

_“Shut up, Zayn.”_

\- when Zayn had ended up walking out in the middle of a meeting with Liam’s music video producers and Liam’s social media intern had swung the camera around to capture his husband in all his morning glory.

_Of course, Liam’s mouth had gone dry at the sight of a shirtless but grumpy Zayn prowling around in his boxer shorts, hair adorably standing up and a scowl present on his face. Yup, after all these years, that turned him on the most._

_The others had tittered nervously at the sight of him and Liam had laughed it off, following his husband to the kitchen and getting some cuddle time in; which consisted of Liam clinging onto Zayn with arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his husband's shoulder, as Zayn grumpily shoved spoonfuls of Weetabix in his mouth._

All this and much, much more was what greeted fans on the eve of a very important date, 25th March.

_Those little shits._

**Author's Note:**

> come see me: ohthathurt.tumblr.com


End file.
